Fighting for dominance
by Indochine
Summary: They're always competing for dominance over one another in their lives of prosecutor, and that's also true in bed. Written for the kink meme. Slight spoilers for AAI. Miles/Franziska. Rated M for mature content.


**Hi guys! It's been a while since I wrote anything. But now it's fixed! It's written for the kink meme part 20, page 6: **_"Miles/Franziska, both have to have dominance over one another, especially in bed, leading to a fight for dominance."_

**I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I did when I wrote it. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. And beware: Slight spoilers for AAI.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, but Capcom do!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Fighting for dominance**

It was a day like another one at the Prosecutor's Office. A day like another one for the prosecutors, especially for Miles Edgeworth.

After the trial of Quercus Alba, two weeks ago, he had found himself with nothing special to do, except resolving murder that were still occurring, _of course_. Kay Faraday left after the trial, as Agent Lang did, as Franziska, as Ambassador Palaeno, as everyone did, except for Gumshoe, _of course_.

The truth struck him like an iron fist: he was bored. When he had returned from Borginia, the giant case that waited for him had kept him busy. The stake of the case was very important after all: it decided of the future of Cohdopia. But now that it was over, well… it was over.

Edgeworth sighed, tired: he would have to wait for ages before having another case like this one. And when he tried to talk about it with what you would called "friend", Butz would say that the problem was elsewhere: _"Seriously man, I think you really need to get laid, that would change your mind. I mean, you won't attract chicks if you talk about work all the time! Have you ever seen a girl naked, at least once?"_ But that WASN'T the point! Fuck you, Butz!

That's when he heard someone knocking at the door: "Come in!" he said.

Detective Gumshoe.

"Yes detective, is something wrong?" he asked the big guy. He seemed a bit awkward.

"It's nothing, Mr Edgeworth, Sir! Well in fact, it's just that I was wondering… if you were feeling alright, sir. I mean it's 6 p.m, and you've done nothing but paperwork today…"

It was already 6 p.m? Well, time was flowing rather quickly, for today at least.

"Spare me the concern, detective, I feel _perfectly_ alright." _Just bored, that's all_, he mused.

"Well, sir, talking about perfection, Ms von Karma just arrived in town, an hour ago."

"Huh? Franziska? She's back?" He missed her a lot, but he was really surprised.

"Yes sir, she is. She's in her office, right now." The detective answered.

Soon after, the detective left, and Miles Edgeworth was heading toward Franziska's office. He knocked and entered without waiting for the answer. Franziska was at her desk, writing something. She wasn't surprised when she saw him, standing in front of her. A slight smirk was dancing on her lips.

"Did you miss me an awful lot, my dear little brother?"

It was Edgeworth's turn to smirk: "Oh, well, you know what it is, right? You're such a great prosecutor that your presence is needed to other prosecutors so that they think they're existing but in fact they're nothing, and they'll never be anything else. And it's the same for me."

"Are you telling me that you're a good for nothing of a prosecutor? Did I finally succeed in burying that idea in your foolish head of a fool?"

Edgeworth laughed of a condescending laugh and waved his index finger in front of his face: "You misunderstood me, my dear Franziska", he sat down on the chair in front of her desk, "I was saying that it's the same words I am gratified by when I return to my office after an absence, just like you did an hour ago. I know this feeling rather well."

"Humpf", was all she responded but Edgeworth saw the glint in her eyes. She was enjoying this, maybe as much as he was, and wanted this to continue. Very well.

He leaned forward, and told her: "So, my dear Franziska, how was your trip in Cohdopia? Interesting enough for you?"

She answered with a haughty tone of voice which was so characteristic of her: "I just stayed there to answer the curiosity of Cohdopia. After Quercus Alba's trial, the whole country was spreading gossip about me, about who I was. That's why, Ambassador Palaeno arranged a meeting with the King Primidux. His son, the heir of the Kingdom of Cohdopia, was absolutely charming.", she snickered, " this is only reserved to the best of us, of course. I wouldn't have had any chance to meet the King, if I had been _you_."

"I do not agree with you there, I'm really sorry about that. I reckon that I was the one who discovered the truth of this case, you were just _helping_ me."

CRACK

Her whip cut through the air, and Edgeworth suddenly felt pain. He stroked his cheek and then looked at his fingers. Blood. He smirked a little. _You like it rough, don't you Franziska von Karma? I'm not done with you yet…_

He felt the venom in her voice when she spoke again, "I was your superior in this case, you were under me. Under _my _orders. You discovered the truth because I _allowed_ you to.", she smiled again of her particular smile.

But Edgeworth chuckled slightly, not impressed at all: "Oh really? But if I remember correctly, Franziska, _you _were the one who has been accused of murder at some point, and…" he stopped talking for a moment, bracing himself inwardly for the pain that would result of his words. Then he leaned toward her even more and whispered, "And you were the one who _begged_ me to save you, because you weren't able to do it alone."

He saw the anger in her eyes, as well as he saw her hand tensing on her whip, however before she could do anything, he grabbed her neck and captured her in a fiery, lustful kiss. For a few moments Franziska did nothing, and then she was returning the kiss. Soon after, they were fighting for control over the kiss. When they parted from the kiss, Edgeworth noticed that she was a bit overwhelmed by the situation, which meant that he was the one in control.

Or at least that was what he thought.

He watched as she stood up from her chair and as she went to the door, locking it. He stood up as well, and as he intended to grab her arm, she quickly turned around and came at him, right up to press her chest against his, then to push him down on the floor of her office.

She straddled his waist and bent down to kiss him again full on the mouth. His lips parted and she slipped her tongue against his, again and again. Edgeworth tried to switch their positions but couldn't because of her intense grip. At this moment, she decided to stop the kiss and to bite his neck. Her mouth slid slowly over his jaw, moving closer to that spot that made him moan.

_That's enough_, Edgeworth thought. And he slapped her butt. She was very surprised and he used that to switch their positions. He was now on top of her, each of his hands on hers, immobilizing her.

He smirked, "It's my turn.", he said. And he kissed her hard. The kiss deepened as she opened her mouth to let his tongue find hers. But Edgeworth wanted more, and he knew Franziska did as well. He blocked her hands by one of his, as the other moved to her neck, where he could remove her vest. He undid all the buttons, and he did the same with the ones of her blouse. Next was her bra but he felt her moving underneath him, meaning that she wanted to take control again. He wouldn't let her. He opened her bra and quickly began to kiss her breasts.

"Aaah!" Franziska moaned.

Good, some reactions at least. He smiled inwardly and closed his mouth over her left nipple. He tenderly stroked it with his tongue, as his left hand played with her right nipple, his right hand still holding her hands. He was listening to her beautiful moans, delighting himself, releasing his grip on her hands. That's when Franziska took advantage of the situation, and grasped his hair and pulled. Hard. Edgeworth felt the pain and let go of her. She struck him, her knee meeting his stomach. He was on the floor again. _Oh my sweet little Franziska_, he thought, wiping his mouth, _you are going to pay for what you've done. _

She still had her vest, her blouse and bra on her, as well as her skirt and tights, but she knelt down, placing her knee on his chest and leaning down a bit. "Remove all your clothes. You have ten seconds. Then lie down again.", she hissed at her fellow prosecutor, who was also her brother. Edgeworth decided to do as she said, preparing for revenge at another time.

When he lay down again, completely naked, he saw her smile widely, naked as well, and he watched as she moved to straddle him at the shoulders instead of the waist.

"Pleasure me", she ordered him. He obeyed, and first he kissed her slit, noticing her wetness. One of her hands slid in his hair, her fingers stroking it, as she held him in place. Her head was arching back as her painted lips opened to let him hear her moans. He ran his tongue over her wet slit spreading slightly her folds, teasing her clit. Franziska let him until she felt the beginning of her climax. She moved his head away, and stood up. Her little slave was very obedient, and she was going to let him have his way, so that they both would find their climax.

But Edgeworth disagreed. As she went to straddle his hips, he grabbed her arms and pulled her down next to him. He went on top of her and kissed her, opening her mouth, searching for her tongue. "You thought you could have fun with me, but no you can't. It's my turn, and I'll have my own way.", he told her against her lips. His fingers stroked her hair as he straddled her at the shoulders like she had done with him. He presented her with his member but she refused to open her mouth. Instead she told him: "You are under me Miles Edgeworth and you'll always be. I won't suck you. _I_'ll fuck _you_, not the other way around!"

Miles Edgeworth chuckled slightly, "I don't think you have much of a choice, Franziska von Karma, let me remind you that, actually, without me you'll be in a jail."

"No I wouldn't", she hissed.

"Yes you would! Now hurry up, or I'll attach you here and I'm letting the door open. What do you think the other prosecutors would think of it, wild mare?"

"You wouldn't dare, Miles Edgeworth, I know you too well! You're not able to do that!"

"Oh but I would Franziska, believe me! Besides, I know you well too!"

And to demonstrate his point, he spread her legs and slid two of his fingers inside her.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" she moaned. Her lips parted and her eyes wide open with pleasure.

"You see!", Edgeworth said triumply, "You just want to be fucked. You're begging me with all your body. You can't lie." He bent down a bit, "If you don't do what I want, I'm letting you in that state. And your needs won't be fulfilled. It's your choice." He removed his fingers and lick them.

He grabbed her hair and presented his hard member to Franziska, again. This time, she got on her hands and knees, and opened her mouth to take him. Edgeworth threw his head back, feeling her soft and hot mouth. It was sweet to fuck her mouth like that. She was sucking him perfectly, one of her hands massaging at his balls. She had her eyes closed, running her tongue over the head of his cock, licking the precum that had appeared. He felt his climax approaching, and asked her to release him. She stood up and he kissed her, his hands on her butt. He knew she was getting impatient.

"Miles Edgeworth…" She said, panting.

"What is it?"

"Please…Just fuck me…"

Edgeworth was surprised: "Did I hear you well?", he said chuckling slightly, "You want me to fuck you?"

Franziska glared at him: "Didn't you hear me, fool? Yes I want you to fuck me! Is it that hard to understand?"

Edgeworth smiled, the wild mare was back. "Then turn around and get on your knees.", he whispered in her ear.

She did so, and he entered her. They both cried out, Franziska spreading her legs farther apart so that Miles drove deeper into her. They're moving their hips in accordance with each other's, their moans becoming louder with each thrust, their climax approaching.

"Ah…Fr…Franziska, wh…where do you want… me to…come?" Miles asked her, his voice hoarse with ecstasy.

Her voice was just like his: "In…Inside…please…", she answered.

And he came at this moment, triggering, not so long after, Franziska's orgasm. Their cries of pleasure filled the air for at least a minute before Miles released Franziska and lay down on the floor, his eyes heavy.

Soon after, Miles Edgeworth fell asleep while Franziska was still awake. She dressed and sat at her desk, wondering.

Miles Edgeworth woke up after, and looked around him. He didn't see Franziska, nor his clothes, and when he tried to stand up, he discovered that he…_couldn't_. He looked at his hands and saw that he was handcuffed at the desk.

"What the…?" He saw a piece of paper near the desk, and tried to read it.

_"Dear Miles Edgeworth, little brother. I hope you did have a great sleep. You should remember that we, von Karmas, are always ready for revenge. I took your clothes with me. I'll come back later that night to punish you for your behavior. But for the moment you'll have to wait. And if I were you, I wouldn't be noisy, I didn't close my office door, so if someone hear anything and enter, remember that they'll find you, naked."_

The paper didn't have any signature but Edgeworth knew who wrote this. He chuckled: "Franziska von Karma you little…"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this. Please review this story to tell me what you think! :3**


End file.
